Augmented reality (AR) provides rich multimedia content (e.g., text, still images, video clips, sounds, 3-dimensional models and animations) of the real world environment around a user. However, the AR application has not been utilized to their full potential to deliver virtual display that is contextually relevant to a user at the time and place of need. The network connectivity and/or the lens capability have affected the potential of AR applications in overlaying rich multimedia content for live events in real-time for viewing via mobile devices. In addition, the constantly changing database of objects coupled with a confusing user experience for live events makes it difficult for the service provider to ascribe contextual and/or temporal attributes to the live aspect of an event.
Based on the foregoing, techniques are desired for providing live augmented reality content to a mobile device based, at least on part, on user request.